Durmstrang Information
Durmstrang is one of the oldest and finest schools of magic in the world. Durmstrang, Hogwarts, and Beauxbatons are the three main schools of magic in Europe. It is a proud and noble institute, rife with traditions and values. Durmstrang typically educates students from northern and eastern Europe. Our school educates students from a much larger range of countries than ether Hogwarts or Beauxbatons. Despite its students coming from a diverse spectrum of countries, the official language in Durmstrang is English. English is spoken both inside and outside class. However, the students also converse with one another in their native languages. Durmstrang classes and other school things are strictly in English. The exception to this if first-year classes, as first years are often still learning English. Durmstrang does not accept muggle-born students. All students must have at least one '''magical parent. At Hogwarts, there is a magical list of all the wizarding children born, and then letters are sent out according to that list. Durmstrang has no such thing; the students' parents register them for school. Students come to and from Durmstrang via the Durmstrang Ship. Students gather at their nearest major lake, and the boat comes and gets them there, then goes to Järvi Lake, and the students go up to the castle. Student Life Students live in small private rooms. There are 16 halls, one for each year and gender. At the end of each hall is a communal bathroom. Students eat all together in the Dining Hall. The dining hall is a large room full of tables and benches. Students gather to eat 3 times a day. Years Students enter their first year when they are 11, as is classic in European, wizarding culture. Students graduate after 8 years of study. Most students have a birthday in the course of the school year, unless they have a summer birthday. Typically, students start at the first age, and may turn the second age in the course of the term. *First Year: 11, and 12 *Second Year: 12, and 13 *Third Year: 13, and 14 *Fourth Year: 14, and 15 *Fifth Year: 15, and 16 *Sixth Year: 16, and 17 *Seventh Year: 17, and 18 *Eighth Year: 18, and 19 Uniform Students must wear their school uniform on school days. The uniform consists of red robes, and when the weather is cold (it usually is), fur cloaks and hats. It isn't mandatory, but warm socks and boots are advised. They may wear their own clothes on weekends. Students also need dragon-hide gloves, used to protect their hands for some classes. Quidditch Every term we have a series Quidditch games. Depending on the number of students who want to play, we form 3 to 7 teams. We set up a series of games during the school year, where the teams play each other. The number of teams varies from year to year. However many students want to from teams are allowed too, although the worse teams will get ruled out fairly quickly once the playing begins. The teams chose a name for their team, chooses their players, practices, ect. Each team has 7 players, a captain, and a back-up captain (in case the captain is injured, ill, or inactive). Some teams also have back up players. Student Nationality Durmstrang educates students from a large range of counties. *The Nordic Countries (Iceland, Norway, Denmark, Sweden, Finland) *The Balkans (Albania, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Bulgaria, Croatia, Kosovo, Macedonia, Montenegro, Slovenia, Serbia) *Baltic States (Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania) *Central Europe (Germany, Liechtenstein, Austria, the Czech Republic, Poland, Slovakia, Hungary) *Eastern Europe (Belarus, Ukraine, Moldova, Romania) German-speaking Swiss students come to Durmstrang, while the French-speaking ones go to Beauxbâtons. There are lots of Russian students at Durmstrang, but students from east of the Yenisei River are rare. Luxembourgish students are uncommon, but not unheard of. Once a blue moon we'll have a Greek, Italian, or Turkish student, but usually they attend small schools in their own nations. There's a small but notable minority of Durmstrang students who come from outside Durmstrang's traditional region who's parents chose the school due to the fact that it does not accept muggle-borns, or due to the fact that Dark Arts is part of the curriculum. OOC This wiki is based of the information in the ''books'''''. Girls attend Durmstrang here, just like in the books. Some RP sites have Durmstrang houses, but they are never mentioned in the books, so there are no houses here. That said, they don't give a whole lot of info about Durmstrang in the books, so a lot of it has had to be made up. Category:Durmstrang Castle